The Fire King 2 Zuko's Pride
by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
Summary: Years after defeating Ozai, Zuko's daughter Will meets Jet the son of Ozai's cheif follower Nerissa. But war is unfolding between the rouge fire benders and the good ones. And it's up to Will and Jet to stop it. R AND R!
1. The new Princess

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: Hey guys! This is the sequel to The fire King so if you haven't read that go read it before you read this one.**

The new princess

In the fire nation, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Then as the son rose they all got up and made their way to the fire nation palace.

**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' emamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' emambala**

**Night and the spirit of life calling**

**Oh, oh, iyo**

**Mamela**

**Oh, oh, iyo**

**And a voice**

**With the fear for child answers**

**Oh, oh, iyo**

**Oh mamela**

**Oh, oh, iyo**

On a high cliff, the shamans, Hay Lin and Aang, were calling together everyone in the fire nation.

**Ubukhosi bo khokho**

**We ndodana ye sizwe sonke**

**Wait, there's no mountain to great**

**Oh, oh, iyo**

**Hear the words and have faith**

**Oh, oh, iyo**

**Have faith**

**Hela hey mamela**

Over the fire nation palace, the image of Iroh appeared in the clouds and he smiled down at the scene below.

**He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

**He watches over**

**Everything we see**

**Into the truth**

**Into the water**

**Into the truth**

**In your reflection**

**He lives in you**

As the fire nation people gathered in the fire nation courtyard, a small group had gathered on a balcony on the top of the palace. Fire Lord Zuko was standing on the balcony with his wife, Fire Lady Taranee. In her arms was their new daughter, a little red head baby named Will. Standing next to the family were their best friends, Sokka and his wife, Irma. Yep, you read right, the 'no worries' kids had finally tied the knot and lived in the fire nation with Zuko and Taranee. Beside them was Cornelia, Zuko's majordomo and, of course, Hay Lin and Aang.

Hay Lin gently took the baby from Taranee and walked to the edge of the balcony. Then she held the baby up for the fire nation to see their future queen. The crowd cheered and the cloud Iroh smiled at his granddaughter. Wind began to blow around Zuko and his friends. Zuko smiled knowing his father was watching. Baby Will giggled and tried to catch some leaves that were blowing around her.

**He lives in you**

**He lives in me**

**We watches over**

**Everything we see**

**Into the water**

**Into the truth**

**In your reflection**

**He lives in you**

After the crowd was done cheering, Hay Lin handed the baby back to Taranee and Zuko, who gently hugged their daughter.

Irma and Sokka smiled at the scene before them. Then Sokka smirked. "Ah man, Irma. Just look at the little guy."

Irma raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh at her husband. He apparently hadn't figured out that the baby was a girl, but she decided to play along anyway.

Sokka continued. "He's a chip off the old block! And you have to know who's going to raise him!"

"His parents?" Irma asked with a smirk.

Sokka shrugged. "Okay sure get technical, but I mean who's gonna teach him the really important stuff. Like how to belch and dig for grubs. I'm tellin ya Irma it's gonna be like old times you, me and the little guy!"

Zuko, Taranee, Aang, and Hay Lin laughed. "Uh, Sokka, it's a girl," Hay Lin said.

Sokka nodded. "Okay girl," He said.

Irma smirked wider at her husband. About 6 seconds after Hay Lin corrected him, Sokka's eyes widened.** "IT'S A GIRL?!?!"** He screamed. Then he fainted while his wife and friends laughed at him.


	2. Will and Jet meet

Will and Jet meet

Years passed and Will grew into an energetic 7 year old. She was walking around the edge of the palace in front of the courtyard. Will looked from side to side making sure the coast was clear. Then she took off as fast as she could toward the palace gates, before anyone saw her.

Suddenly Zuko caught his daughter and lifted her up off the ground. "Whoa there young lady. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Zuko asked, with a smirk.

Will giggled. "Daddy, let go!"

Zuko smiled and placed her back on the ground. "Well I just want you to be careful," He said.

Will saw a butterfly and tried to catch it. Zuko frowned slightly. "Will, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt or stepped-"

Will interrupted her father, having heard this speech several times before. "Hurt or stepped on or even get lost.

Zuko nodded. "And I want you to stay in sight of the palace at all-"

Will interrupted again. "At all times, I know! And if I see any strangers don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay I get it can I go now? Please!" She begged.

"That's very funny," Zuko said, raising an eyebrow at his daughter, as Taranee and Cornelia walked up to them.

"Mind you father, Will," Taranee said.

"Yes, mom," Will replied.

"And stay away from the outlands," Zuko warned.

Cornelia nodded. "Listen to your father on that Taranee. Nothing out there, but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous outsiders!"

"Cornelia's right," Zuko said. "You can't turn your back on them."

Will got a confused look on her face. "Really? How come?"

Zuko sighed. "Never mind. Just run along."

"But dad I-" Will said.

Zuko spoke. "You'll understand someday. Go on."

Will rolled her eyes. Then she hugged her parents quickly before she took off. "Stay on the path I marked for you!" Zuko called after her.

Taranee giggled. "Hey, Zuko, doesn't Taranee remind you of someone?"

Zuko gave his wife a totally clueless look. "Huh? What? Who?"

"She's exactly like you were when you were young," Taranee said.

"Exactly," Zuko said. "Do you remember the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Taranee softly punched her husband's shoulder. "You mean the dangers that you put us in."

Taranee gave Zuko a kiss. "She'll be just fine," She said, before walking off.

Zuko waited until his wife was out of ear shot, before calling his friends over. "Irma? Sokka?"

"Good morning, mon Capitan!" The couple greeted as they walked over.

"I want you guys to keep a close watch on Will. You know she's bound to run off," Zuko said.

Irma nodded. "No problem. We'll be on her like a ponytail on the water tribe guys."

"Hey!" Sokka cried in protest to the words 'ponytail'.

"It's a hard truth Sokka, live with it!" His wife responded.

"Guys I'm serious here," Zuko said. "I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock."

Irma and Sokka shrugged, than they followed after Will.

A few minutes later, Will was playing in field when she spotted a butterfly. She went after it. "Hey come back. I just want to play!" She called. She saw the butterfly land on the ground, smirked, and went into a crouch and began to go forward. "The mighty hunter has cornered her pray."

Then Will pounced toward the butterfly. She missed and watched as it flew away. Then she looked up and saw a large dark plain. She immediately knew what it was. "Whoa! Cool the outlands! I wonder what's out there."

Suddenly she heard a snap behind her. She slowly turned around and screamed. Sokka and Irma screamed as well. Will backed up until she fell into a shallow pool of water.

"Uh oh! Don't worry Will. Uncle Sokka's coming!" Sokka yelled jumping into the water to save her. Instead he landed on top of her.

Irma slapped her forehead. "Oh crap!" Then she began to talk, pretending like she was talking to Zuko. "Well Zuko the good news is we found your daughter. The bad news is we dropped a water tribe man on her."

"Will? Will?" Sokka asked looking around confused.

"Hey Sokka, let me define…**BABYSITTING!"** Irma yelled.

Sokka immediately understood and stood up. Will popped out of the water coughing. She glared at Sokka. "Sorry," He said.

As they walked out of the water Sokka started to lecture her. "Now Will as Zuko's daughter you know better than to go off all alone you could get hurt."

As she walked to them, all Irma heard was the word 'hurt.' She panicked. "Hurt!? Oh, Zuko's gonna kill us!" Then she began to examine Taranee. "You didn't slip a disc did ya?"

"But…but," Will stuttered.

"Catch a fever, get a hangnail?" Irma said.

"Ugh, Aunt Irma," Will said.

"I had one once you know," Irma said.

"Very painful and excruciating," Sokka added.

Then Irma picked up a large leaf and covered Will with it. "You know, honey, with your complexion you should really stay out of the sun."

Will grabbed the leaf and threw it to the side. "What? Do you want to wrinkle?" Irma asked.

"Will somebody please just listen to me?" Will cried.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Did you say something sweetie?" Irma asked.

"I'm not just a princess you know! That's only half of who I am!" Will cried.

"Well who's the other half?" Sokka asked.

"Well…uh…" Will stuttered.

Irma shrugged. "Well while you're figuring it out, lets eat!"

She and Sokka knelt on the ground and lifted up a log revealing several bugs crawling around.

"Grubs!" Irma said victoriously

"The other white meat," Sokka agreed.

"And so high in protein," Irma added, putting grubs on a leaf and offering Will some.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Will cried.

Irma shrugged. Then she turned to Sokka. "How about you big boy?"

Sokka sniffed the grubs and smiled. "I love grubs."

"Not like," Irma said.

"Love," The two said in unison.

Irma tossed a bug in Sokka's mouth for him to eat. He started to chew, then he coughed and gagged, spitting out the chewed up bug back on the leaf.

"Ugh! Sokka what the heck?! You always do that! You take a bite out of every bug we see and then spit it back out! It's driving me crazy here!" Irma cried.

"But Irma, you can't tell on the outside which bugs the slimy ones are," Sokka said defensively.

Irma scoffed. "Slimy?! Ha! Sokka my dear husband, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal."

"Slimy," Sokka insisted.

"Crunchy," Irma argued.

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

Tastes good!"

While Irma and Sokka were bickering, Will slyly snuck away to get closer to the outlands. She walked across a log into the forbidden lands with a daring smile on her face. Suddenly she tripped and rolled onto the ground hitting someone else in the process.

The persons Will had hit was a young boy around her age. He had shaggy brown hair and wore ragged clothes. His name was Jet. When he saw Will he immediately recognized her as one of the 'good' fire benders. He growled angrily at Will, who backed away.

"Who are you, girly?" He asked.

Will didn't answer, but every time Jet moved, so did she, never turning her back on him.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked, confused.

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Will cried.

"Do you always do what daddy says?" Jet mocked.

"No!" Will cried.

"Bet you do!" Jet laughed. "Bet you're daddy's little girl!" He walked on some logs in a river. "An outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself."

"Really? That's so cool!" Will said, coming up behind him on another log.

As Jet looked at her, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the logs weren't logs at all. They were crocodiles! And one was about to chomp down on Will.

Will turned around to see what he was looking at and screamed. Jet grabbed her arm. "Run! This way! He yelled as they ran. More crocodiles snapped at them and the kids narrowly dodged each time. They stopped on more 'logs' panting. Then they giggled.

"That was a close one," Jet laughed.

"Yeah," Will said, with a laugh.

Then the 'logs' underneath them moved. It was more crocodiles! They both screamed and Will jumped onto a branch while Jet started to run.

"Hey! What about me?" Wll cried.

"I'll distract them! You run!" Jet called back. Then he fell into the water. He came up and came face to face with a crocodile, its jaws wide open.

"Look out!" Will screamed.

Jet was frozen with fear as the crocodile was about to chomp him. Suddenly its jaws snapped shut as Will jumped down on it.

"Move it!" The red head cried. Both kids took off running. They ran up a branch onto a higher bank and out of danger. Will and Jet looked over the ledge and saw the crocodiles below them.

"I did it," Will breathed. Then a huge smiled lit up her face. "I did it!" She cried. She sent a raspberry at the crocodiles as Jet laughed.

"Whoa man did you see the size of those teeth!?" Will asked, very excited. "They were going 'rrrarrarrarr!'" She laughed. "He was totally eating you up right there. Then I jumped on his head and I bopped him so good!"

What the two kids didn't realized was that figure was crouched low in the grass watching them. It was Nerissa's Jet's mother and leader of the Outsiders.

"We make such a good team!" Will cried. "And you! You were really brave," Will told Jet.

Jet smiled. "Yeah, well you were pretty brave too. My name's Jet."

"I'm Will."

When she heard the name of the girl, Nerissa clenched her teeth and fists in anger, letting out a snarl. She knew that Will was Zuko's daughter.

Will smiled and playfully togged Jet's shoulder. "Tag you're it!" She cried.

When Jet didn't respond Will began to get confused. "What's wrong? Don't you know how to play?" She asked. Then Will got an idea. She crouched and began to jump around growling playfully. Jet caught on and was about to join the game when suddenly Zuko jumped in front of Jet with a angry roar. Nerissa leapt in front of Jet with a snarl of her own.

"Nerissa!" Zuko growled.

"Zuko," Nerissa hissed back.

Suddenly Nerissa noticed that Taranee, Irma, Sokka, and some of Zuko's followers were with him.

"Taranee," Nerissa said looking at the queen.

"Nerissa!" Taranee growled.

"Irma, Sokka," Irma said pointing at herself and her husband. "Great, now that we all know each other…**GET OUT OF OUR NATION!"** She screamed.

"_Your_ nation!?" Nerissa cried. She snarled at Irma, who dove behind her husband.

Nerissa turned to Zuko with a scowl on her face. "This nation belongs to Ozai!"

"I banished you from the Fire Nation," Zuko said. "Now you and your son. Get out!"

Will and Jet cringed at their fighting parents.

"Oh! Haven't you met my son, Jet?" Nerissa asked Zuko. "He was hand chosen by Ozai to follow in his footsteps and become king!"

Zuko growled at Jet who shook like crazy. Sokka scoffed.

"Pft! That not a king! That's a puny maraca!" He laughed.

Nerissa continued. "Jet was the last born, before you exiled us to the Outlands. Where we have little food…less water."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Fire Nation!" Zuko cried.

"But the child does not!" Nerissa cried. "However if you need your pound of flesh, here," Nerissa said, pushing the shaking Jet toward Zuko.

Zuko glared at Nerissa and she smirked back, daring Zuko to harm the child.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Take your son and get out. We're finished here," He said, picking up his daughter.

"Oh no, Zuko. We have barely begun," Nerissa sneered. She glared at Will who cringed in her father's arms. Nerissa turned around and picked Jet up. As the two parents walked away Will peeked over her father's shoulder at Jet.

"Bye," She whispered.

"Bye," Jet whispered, over his mother's shoulder.


	3. We are one

We are one

That evening, as the fire benders were heading back to the palace, Zuko stopped on a hill with Will still in his arms. Taranee looked back at him.

"Zuko?" She asked. Zuko only gestured for her to go back to the palace. Taranee smiled at him, gave Will a look, and walked back to the palace with the others.

Zuko gently set his daughter down a small rock. Will smiled up at him sheepishly. Zuko glared sternly at her in response. Will let her head drop with a sigh.

"Will, what on earth did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today," Zuko said.

"But daddy, I-I didn't mean to disobey-" Will began.

"I'm telling you this, because I love you. I don't wanna lose you," Zuko explained.

"I know," Will sighed.

"If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do," Zuko said, hugging his daughter. "One day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great-"

"Circle of life," Will finished. "I know.

"Exactly, and you need to be careful," Zuko said. "As future queen-"

"What if I don't wanna be queen?!" Will cried. "It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be a bender. It's in your blood as I am. We're a part of each other," Zuko said. Then he smirked and lightly pushed Will off the rock. Will and Zuko grinned at each other and Wil gave her father a hug. Then Zuko started to sing.

Zuko: **As you go through life you'll see**

**There is so much that we**

**Don't understand**

Will watched as a baby bird try to fly.

**And the only thing we know**

**Is things don't always go**

**The way we plan**

The baby bird's mother sternly flew him back to the nest.

**But you'll see every day**

**That we'll never turn away**

**When it seems all your dreams come undone**

**We will stand by your side**

**Filled with hope and filled with pride**

**We are more than we are**

**We are one**

Will sighed as she walked along a log looking at her reflection in the water below her.

Will: **If there's so much I must be**

**Can I still just be me?**

**The way I am**

**Can I trust in my own heart?**

**Or am I just one part of some big plan?**

Zuko stood next to his daughter as the wind started blowing around them. Zuko knew it was Iroh.

Zuko: **Even those who are gone**

**Are with us as we go on**

**Your journey has only begun**

**Tears of pain, tears of joy**

**One thing nothing can destroy**

**Is your pride, deep inside**

**We are one**

Father playfully nudged as daughter before he took off running his daughter at his heels.

**We are one you and I**

**We are like the earth and sky**

**One family under the sun**

**All the wisdom to lead**

**All the courage that you need**

**You will find when you see**

**We are one**

As the two reached the palace Zuko smiled at Will. "As long as you live here, it's who you are."

Will didn't look convinced. Zuko smiled, kissed her fore head, and ruffled her hair. "You'll understand someday," He assured her.

Will smiled as a bird flew around her head. Her smile faded as the bird flew off. She sighed and walked back into the palace after her father.


	4. Nerissa's lullaby

Nerissa's lullaby

In the outlands, Nerissa's followers were all fighting over what little food there was to it. Among the rouges an 8 year old girl was pulling on rot trying to get it out. She had black hair and wore dark red clothes. Her name was Mai, Nerissa's daughter and Jet's sister. Coming over to her was a boy around 13 years old with spiky red hair, named Uriah, Nerissa's other son and Mai and Jet's older brother.

Uriah scoffed. "Ugh, Jet, Jet, Jet. Ozai wasn't even his father. He just took him in." Then he smirked at Mai who was still trying to pull the root out. "Oh hey, Mai, where's little termite Jet? The chosen one."

With that, Uriah took a sharp and cut the root sending Mai flying. Uriah burst out laughing while his sister glared at him.

"Uriah, where's Jet? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" Mai demanded.

"Hey it's every person for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own," Uriah insisted scratching his back on tree.

"Mom's gonna be mad. She told you watch him!" Mai cried.

"Oh, who cares? I should have been the chosen one. I'm the oldest. I'm the strongest. Oh, these termites!" Uriah cried as he began to scratch himself like crazy. Mai smirked at him. Uriah continued to rant. "I could be a leader I mom would just give me a chance!"

Mai scoffed. "Yeah right!" Then she smirked. "Why don't you tell that to her."

"Don't think I won't!" Uriah sneered..

"Oh yeah?" Mai laughed. "Well here's your chance."

Uriah looked behind and saw Nerissa coming over to her two children with Jet in her arms.

"Oh mother, mother hi! Mom I found some seeds and small nuts for your dinner. I left them by the…" Uriah trailed off as Nerissa walked right past him.

Nerissa set Jet on the ground in front of Mai. Mai smiled at her brother. "Hey Jet. Wanna fight?"

She and Jet began to snarl at each other, play fighting, as Nerissa turned to Uriah. "You were supposed to be watching him!" Nerissa cried.

Jet turned to his mother. "It's not his fault. I ran off on my own!"

"What were you doing?" Nerissa said, coming right up Jet.

"N-nothing!" Jet stuttered.

"Who has made us Outsiders?"

"Zuko!"

"Who killed Ozai?"

"Zuko!"

"What have I told you about them?" Nerissa cried.

"I'm sorry mother. She didn't seem so bad," Jet said, referring to Will. "W-why I thought we could be-"

"Friends?!" Nerissa sneered. "You thought you'd get to the daughter. Then Zuko would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Nerissa stopped screaming as she heard her own words. Then she smiled at her son. "What an idea!"

She knelt to Jet's level and put her arms around him. "You brilliant child! I'm so proud of you! You have the same conniving mind that made Ozai so powerful!" She praised her son.

Uriah gagged in disgust. Nerissa turned to him with a furious snarl. Uriah laughed nervously. Then Nerissa picked up Jet and walked back to their cave home. Uriah shook his head. "Chosen one," He sneered, under his breath. Mai heard and whacked him on the head.

Nerissa walked over to Jet's bed and placed him in it. She had a smile on her face. "I now see the path for our glorious return to power!"

"But I don't want-" Jet began.

"Hush!" Nerissa said. Then she smiled. "Hush my little one," She said more gently. "You must be exhausted."

Nerissa: **Sleep my little Jet**

**Let your dreams take wing**

**One day when you're big and strong**

**You will be a king**

"Goodnight," Jet yawned.

"Goodnight my little prince. Tomorrow your training intensifies," Nerissa said. She began to walk through the cave.

Nerissa: **I've been exiled, persecuted**

**Left alone with no defense**

**When I think of what the brute did**

**I get a little tense**

**But I dream a dream so pretty**

**That I don't feel so depressed**

**Cause it sooths my inner girl**

**And it helps me get some rest**

**The sound of Zuko's dying gasp**

Nearby, Uriah pretended to be Zuko and fell to the ground playing dead.

**His daughter squealing in my grasp**

Uriah picked up Mai, who kicked him in the face.

**His loyal nation's mournful cry**

**That's my lullaby**

**Now the past I've tried forgetting**

**And my foes I could forgive**

**Trouble is I know it's petty**

**But I hate to let them live**

Uriah: **So you found yourself somebody**

**Who'll chase Zuko up a tree**

Nerissa: **Oh, the battle may be bloody**

**But that kinda works for me**

All of Nerissa's followers cheered as the woman continued to sing.

**The melody of angry growls**

**A counterpoint of painful howls**

**A symphony of death, oh my!**

**That's my lullaby**

Nerissa walked back to where Jet was sleeping soundly.

**Ozai is gone, but Nerissa's still around**

**To love this little lad**

**Till he learns to be a killer**

**With a lust for being bad**

Mai and Uriah walked over to their brother's bed.

Uriah: **Sleep you little termite**

Mai shot him a death glare

**I mean precious little thing**

Mai punched him down and smiled and Jet.

Mai: **One day when you're big and strong**

Nerissa: **You will be a king!**

Nerissa ripped a chunk of the cave wall out with a sun ray hitting Jet. Benders surrounded his bed.

**The pounding of the drums of war**

**The thrill of Jet's mighty roar**

Uriah: **The joy of vengeance**

Mai: **Testify!**

Nerissa:** I can hear the cheering!**

Uriah and Mai: **Jet, what a guy!**

Nerissa: **Payback time is nearing**

**And then our flag will fly**

**Against a blood red sky**

**That's my lullaby!**

Nerissa and her followers laughed evilly knowing that, in a few short years, their vengeance would be at hand.


	5. Will's first hunt

Will's first hunt

That night, Aang and Hay Lin were in their hut drawing pictures of Will and Jet. Hay Lin sighed. "Oh Iroh it's too bad you can't see Will grow up into a beautiful woman. Soon she will be a queen that will be sure to make us all very proud," She said.

Aang then finished painting Jet. "But Jet grows stronger and Nerissa fills his heart with hate. We're very worried, Iroh. Things aren't going well."

"Not at all," Hay Lin agreed.

Suddenly the wind picked up gently and they walked outside near a tree. "You have a plan?" Aang asked, looking up at the sky. As the wind blew, a gourd fell to the ground splitting in half.

"What?" Hay Lin asked confused.

Aang picked up the two halves and looked at the pictures of Will and Jet. "Will…Jet…together?"

Hay Lin raised an eyebrow. "This is the plan?" Then she looked up at the sky and began to yell. "**ARE YOU CRAZY?!** This will never work! Oh, Iroh, you've been up there way too long, dude! Your head is in the clouds!"

Aang sighed. "Smooth, Hay Lin."

"What?" Hay Lin asked. Then the wind began to blow her. "Okay, okay, okay, alright! I get it! I'm not sure if this will work or not, but I trust you."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Iroh," Aang said, before he and Hay Lin walked back inside their hut.

11 years later in the Outlands, Jet was now 18 years old. He was strong and his eyes were filled with hate. Nerissa had done her job well.

"You are ready," Nerissa said. Jet's mother began to walk around him. "Nice, very nice. You have the same darkness in your soul that Ozai had. What is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Ozai and take his place in the Fire Nation," Jet answered.

"Yes. What have I taught you?" Nerissa asked again.

"Zuko is the enemy."

"And what must you do?"

"I must kill him!"

The rouge fire benders that had gathered cheered in response to Jet.

Back in the Fire Nation Zuko, Taranee, Irma, Sokka, Cornelia and everyone else they knew and loved were gathered in the palace courtyard, waiting for Will. It was her first hunt and everyone was excited.

Zuko let out a deep breath and Taranee lightly elbowed him.

"Princess Will," Hay Lin and Aang said, as Will entered the courtyard. She was now an 18 year old young woman with her red hair reaching her chin.

"This is so exciting," Katara whispered to Toph.

"Yep her first hunt," Toph responded.

"My how you've grown," Ursa, Zuko's mother, said to Will as she passed.

Will walked over to her parents and hugged her mother. Zuko looked a bit sad.

"You'll do just fine," Taranee said to her daughter.

Will smiled then turned to her father. "Dad, you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Taranee raised her eyebrow at her husband waiting for his answer. Zuko sighed. "Alright I promise."

Will smiled widely and hugged him.

"Good luck, Will," Cornelia said, squeezing Will's shoulders.

"Yeah you'll do perfect," Irma said, hugging Will.

Sokka nodded and smiled.

As Will ran off into the fields of the Fire Nation, Zuko waited until Taranee and Cornelia were gone before turning to Irma and Sokka.

"Guys-" He began.

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill," Irma said.

"Make sure Will doesn't get hurt," Sokka said.

Zuko nodded and walked off. Irma and Sokka started to walk off humming trying to act natural and then zipped off cartoon style.

In the fields Will spied a herd of antelope and started to slowly and quietly make her way toward them. As she walked she stepped on a twig making it snap. The antelope heard her and took off. Will ground her teeth and ran after them, but she couldn't keep up with them.

"Aw crap," She muttered.

In the sky bison graveyard, which was no longer in habited by, Azula, Miranda, and Ty Lee, 19 year old Mai and 23 year old Uriah were in the center with kindling in their hands. Mai now had her long black hair tied up with two locks flowing in front of her and wore a dark red and black dress.

"This place has gotten even creepier since those three crazy women ran off," Uriah said to his sister.

"Sheesh," Mai muttered, rolling her eyes, jumping down on the ground.

"I'm not _scared_, okay baby sister," Uriah sneered. A geyser went off nearby him and he quickly went off after Mai.

"I just don't know why we have to be here that's all," Uriah sneered. "If Jet's so special why does he need us? I never even had a chance!"

Suddenly a geyser went off 2 inches behind him and he let out a scream like a little five year old and darted in front of Mai.

Mai rolled her eyes in complete annoyance at her brother. Then a small geyser she was in front off went off lighting her kindling on fire.

"That's it!" She picked up her kindling. "Well Uriah, come on. Will's already started her hunt. We have to move quickly."

Uriah quickly lit his and ran after Mai so they could do their part in the mission.

In the fields Irma and Sokka kept poking in and out of the grass. They were moving like a SWAT team. Irma dived into a hollow log and began to talk, as if through a one way radio, to Sokka.

"Tango-Charley-Alpha," She said. "What's your position?"

"Uh, upright, head turned slightly to the left, and boomerang erect," Sokka replied, holding up boomerang.

Irma slapped her forehead. "Why do I bother?" Then she looked into the fields and saw Will not too far away. "Ah-ha!"

She signaled to Sokka in Will's direction and the two sneakily tried to go over to her. Suddenly the antelope ran their way. The two let out a little cry and ducked down.

"Whoa! This must be where the deer and the antelope play!" Sokka cried.

When it was safe to look up Irma and Sokka screamed when they saw a panting Will in front of them. The two of them chuckled nervously.

Will frowned. "Aunt Irma, what are you and Uncle Sokka doing here?"

"Oh, uh we were just uh…" Sokka stuttered.

"We were shopping!" Irma jumped in. "We thought that some throw pillows would do some of the servants in the palace wonders!"

Will didn't buy it. "Dad sent you, didn't he? After he promised to let me do this on my own he lied!"

"No he just doesn't want to get hurt," Sokka explained.

"I should have known he'd never give me a real chance," Will said. Then she ran past Irma and Sokka.

"Where are you going?" Irma cried.

"I'm doing this on my own, away from the Fire Nation!" Will called back.

"Will come back! Wait!" Irma cried, as she and Sokka ran after her. Will was already way ahead of them and she was too fast for them.

"Oh great she's gone again!" Irma cried. "Somebody's gotta get a freaking beeper for this kid!"

Will was already near the edge of the kingdom by this time and she didn't know it, but Mai and Uriah were starting to do their job.

"Let's light fire!" Uriah cried.

He and Mai ran into the fields setting fire to the tall dry grass. Mai chuckled evilly as she set fire to the area.

Uriah was laughing crazily as he set fire to the grass. He moved in a circle creating a fire circle around himself. Uriah was chanting to himself not noticing the fire. "Roasty, toasty princess! Roasty, toasty princess!" He sat up feeling the heat. "Hey, is it hot here or is that just me?" Then he saw the fire

Uriah screamed and shot, literally, ten feet into the air. **"FIRE!!"** He landed a good distance away laughing madly.

Mai grabbed her brother and dragged him away. "Come on, idiot!"

Nearby where Mai and Uriah had lit the grass, Will was chasing a herd of antelope. The antelope ran up a hill with Will chasing them. Suddenly the antelope turned around and Will saw the fire, that had grown very large, coming her way. The princess panicked and began to run away, trying to outrun the roaring flames.

On a high ledge, Nerissa and Jet stood watching the destruction, their eyes on Will.

Nerissa smiled evilly. "The plan is motion. Go!"

Without a word Jet ran toward the fire.

Back at the palace Zuko was pacing on the highest fire nation balcony. Cornelia sat watching him. She was in her guardian form in case Zuko wanted her to do anything.

"Don't worry about Will, Zuko. She'll be fine. What could happen?" Cornelia asked.

Suddenly Zuko's eyes snapped toward the smoke that he saw rising where Will was hunting.

"No, no! Will!" He cried. Cornelia looked where he had and gasped.

"Cornelia fly ahead, find her!" Zuko ordered. Cornelia took off flying toward the smoke. Zuko ran out of the palace followed by Taranee, Hay Lin, and Aang.

In the fields Will was running with a herd of animals trying to escape the fire. She soon found herself surrounded by the flames and chocking on the thick smoke. Looking desperately for an escape Will spotted a high rock ledge. She jumped up and barely managed to grab hold of the ledge. She scrambled to edge and was barely conscious as she crawled to safety. As she was beginning to go under Jet walked over to her and looked at her before Will lost her consciousness.

Jet picked her up bridal style and began to run from the flames. He leapt across a chasm and tumbled down a ledge, letting go of Will in the process. They both landed in a small lake where Will began to sink. Jet dove under, brought her back up to the surface and began to swim her to shore.

Cornelia flew over the lake and saw what was happening. "I have to tell Zuko about this!" She cried, flying off to find the Fire Lord.

Jet got Will onto the shore where she woke up, coughing and gasping for air. "Where…where am I?"

"You're safe in the Fire Nation," Jet responded.

"The Fire Nation…No!" Will cried, jumping to her feet. "Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?!"

"Uh, I think I'm the one that just saved your life!" Jet snapped.

"Look buddy, I had everything under control!" Will responded.

"Not from where I'm standing you didn't."

"Then move downwind!" Will cried starting to walk away.

Jet smirked and jumped in front of her. Will tried to get passed him, but he kept blocking her.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked with a smirk.

Will thought for minute and then suddenly remembered the friend she had made all those years ago. "Jet?" She asked with a smile on her face. Jet smiled in return.

"Will!"

Both Will and Jet turned to see Zuko and the others running up. Zuko growled at Jet while Taranee ran up to Will.

"Will, thank goodness you're safe!" Taranee cried.

Will turned to her father. "Dad how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did," Zuko responded. "I almost lost you. No more hunts for you not ever!"

"But I was doing just fine!" Will insisted. "Even before Jet-"

"Jet?" Zuko asked, looking back at the boy in front of him. He never forgot that Jet was Nerissa's son.

He and Jet growled at each other. "Zuko," Taranee cried, giving her husband a look.

Aang and Hay Lin smirked from where they stood further behind the others. Hay Lin giggled as Aang called down to Jet.

"Hey, how dare you save the king's daughter!" Aang cried, trying to fight back a smirk.

Zuko looked at Jet with untrusting eyes. "You saved her? Why?"

"I humbly ask to join your nation," Jet said.

"No!" Zuko cried immediately. "You were banished with your mother and the rest Ozai's followers."

"I have left the outsiders. I am no longer one of them. So judge me now for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I did not commit?" Jet asked.

Zuko clenched his fists and started to pace.

"Zuko you owe him your daughter's life," Taranee told her husband.

Cornelia walked up next to Zuko. "Yes sire. Clearly we are in his debt and the royal protocol your father established demands that all debts be paid." She critically eyed Jet. "Though in this case, I wouldn't object if you made an exception."

Zuko thought for a minute before sighing. He glared at Jet. "My father's law will prevail. For now I reserve judgment. We'll see how you really are," Zuko said as he walked away.

Jet smiled and looked at Will who smiled back. Cornelia huffed. "Riffraff!" She scoffed walking after Zuko. The group made their way back to the palace with Jet smirking all the way, knowing that his plan was working.


	6. Having some fun

Having some fun

It was nighttime as Zuko and his family reached the palace with Jet. When Zuko saw Jet about to walk into the palace he quickly jumped in front of him to block his way.

"There's an old shed not far from here. You will be staying there," Zuko explained bluntly before walking back into the palace.

Jet glared after Zuko before leaning against a pillar in the courtyard. Then Will walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey, thanks for saving me today," She said.

Jet scoffed. "What kind of hunter are you anyway princess. You almost got yourself killed out there."

"What?" Will asked, slightly offended.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own," Jet said with a smirk.

Will placed her hands on her hips, insulted. "Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?"

"Uh, duh," Jet laughed turning away.

"Will!" Zuko called.

"Coming dad!" Will called back to her father. Then she walked in front of Jet to face him with a smirk on her face. "Alright then. Impress me. We start training at dawn." With that the princess walked back into the palace.

"I look forward to it," Jet replied with a smirk of his own.

Up on a high tree overlooking the palace courtyard, Nerissa and Uriah were perched on a thick branch, watching the scene below them.

"Did you see that mom? He let her go!" Uriah cried. "Oh, if that were me-"

"Hush! The fire rescue worked perfectly and Zuko fell for it," Nerissa said. "Now the closer he gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Zuko. And once he ha Zuko alone…" The evil woman then shot a bolt of magic at the branch above them to finish her sentence.

In the middle of the night, Zuko was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare about the day Iroh had died. In his dream Zuko stood on a high cliff with Iroh slipping down a cliff.

"Zuko! Zuko! Help me!" Iroh cried.

"Father!" Zuko cried.

Then Zuko heard evil laughter and turned and saw Ozai standing above them laughing insanely. Zuko turned to reach for Iroh's hand. "No dad…just a little…farther."

Then Ozai grabbed Zuko's wrist. "Gotcha! Trust me!"

"Zuko!" Iroh cried as he slipped from the cliff.

**"NO!"** Zuko cried as Iroh fell to his death. Then he glared up at Ozai. "Ozai!" He snarled.

Ozai continued to laugh, but then he suddenly morphed into Jet, who was also laughing evilly.

"Jet?" Zuko asked.

Then Jet let go of Zuko who also fell off the cliff. Zuko bolted awake panting. After taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself down and went back to sleep next to Taranee.

In the morning, Zuko wondered through the palace and ended up standing b the turtle duck pond. Jet was a nearby watching Zuko and preparing to attack him. Just as he was about launch his attack, our favorite redhead suddenly popped up in front of Jet.

"Morning!" Will greeted. She laughed at Jet's surprised face. "I'm ready for my first lesson." She jumped up and down, a bit hyper. "Surprised ya didn't I?"

Jet looked back to where Zuko had been, but the Fire Lord was gone. Will nudged Jet. "Hey let's go already! We don't have all day you know." With that Will turned and started walking away.

Jet looked back to where Zuko had been and sneered, before following Will.

Later that day in the late afternoon, Jet was standing in the tall grass waiting for Will to send him a sneak attack. The thing was that Will kept making too much noise and Jet could definitely tell where she was. The boy sighed and then smiled a small smile.

"Three…two…one," Then he ducked just as Will launched herself at him.

"Gotcha!" Will yelled, completely flying over Jet and doing a couple summersaults, landing on her back. Jet stood over her with a raised eyebrow. Will looked up at him sheepishly. "You could hear me, huh?"

"Oh only, I don't know, say…a lot!" Jet replied. As he helped Will up he explained her errors. "You're still breathing too hard. Relax. Feel the earth beneath you so it doesn't shift and make noise."

Suddenly a few birds flew up from behind a hill near Will and Jet. Jet smirked and turned to Will. "Ssshh. Watch the master and learn."

Then Jet bounded up the hill leaping over the edge, his hook swords in each hand, and very nearly landed on Irma who had been searching for bugs to eat with Sokka.

**"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"** Irma screamed.

Jet skidded to a halt in front of the girl and panted slightly.

"Don't kill me please!" Irma cried. "I never really meet your tyrant. I mean, uh, Ozai! Ozai. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but still."

Will walked over to Jet and Irma. "Irma, what are you and Sokka doing here?" She demanded.

Irma sighed in relief. "Will! Thank goodness. Hey, for once girly we're not following you! This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Fire Nation! Bug everywhere!" She gestured to the ground where birds were feeding on the bugs contentedly. Irma sighed. "But you don't call for a reservation and- Yeesh!"

Then she walked over to the birds and tried to shoo them off. "Get out of here you scavengers! Come on move it!"

One of the birds peeked Irma in the nose. Irma's hands flew to her nose and it turned red and started to throb painfully. Sokka was running back and forth between two groups of birds who kept going back to where they had been sitting a seconds after he passed them.

Will laughed and Jet looked bewildered at the scene in front of him.

Sokka panted as his wife walked over to him rubbing her sore nose. "Man, Irma I'm getting tired. I really need to lay of fall the grubs!"

Will laughed again as she and Jet walked over to Irma and Sokka.

"Hey maybe he can help us out!" Sokka said.

Irma scoffed. "Oh yeah. That's a great idea, Sokka! Let the vicious outsider…" She trailed off, rethinking Sokka's idea. Then she smiled. "On second that isn't such a bad idea." Irma turned to Jet. "You wanna give us a hand."

When Jet didn't do anything Irma slapped her forehead. "Use the swords! Come on kid work with me here!"

Jet looked at Will for help. She smirked. "Like this." Then she shot a bolt of lightning at the birds who flew off.

"Oh yeah!" Sokka cheered.

"Come on guys do it again!" Irma cried.

Jet then used his hook swords to scatter more birds.

"Yee-haaa!" Irma cheered as she and Sokka started to run downhill. Jet was confused, but he followed Will as she ran chased the birds with Irma and Sokka.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" Jet asked as he ran.

Will laughed. "Training? Jet this is just for fun!"

"Fun?" Jet asked.

Irma ran up next to him. "Jeez you gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haaaa!" She cried.

Yee-ha!" Jet cried starting to get the idea. As the four continued to run, Jet began to have more and more fun. "Yee-ha!" He cried.

Suddenly the group skidded to halt as they came face to face with a heard of rhinos.

"Oh crap!" the four said in unison. The rhinos flared their nostrils and the group screamed and took osf running in the other direction, with the rhinos on their heels. As the rhinos chased them the four friends ducked into an opening in the rock walls surrounding them. The rhinos passed them as they laughed their heads off.

"What a blast!" Jet cried.

"I know right?" Will laughed.

Irma gave Jet a noogie. "You're okay kid. You're okay," She said with a smile.

As Irma and Sokka tried to squeeze themselves out Will and Jet slid closer together their lips brushing lightly against each other. They both looked away, embarrassed and blushing lightly.

"Sorry," Will mumbled.

"Hey are you guys or what?" Sokka asked looking back at them.

Will and Jet then walked off with Irma and Sokka laughing.


	7. In Upendi

**W.I.T.C.H. fan: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends. This is a late birthday dedication to her, considering her birthday was a couple weeks ago.**

In Upendi

Later that night Will and Jet were lying on a hill star gazing and looking for certain shapes.

"Oh, look at that one. It looks like a baby rabbit," Will laughed.

"Yeah. Hey there's one that looks like two benders killing each other for a scrap of meat," Jet laughed.

Will raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at Jet with a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Man I've never done this before," Jet said.

"Really" Will asked slightly shocked. She looked back to the stars a wistful look on her face. "Dad and I used to do this all the time when I was younger. He says the great kings of the past are up there."

"Do you think Ozai's up there?" Jet asked without thinking. Will looked at him her eyes widened slightly. Realizing what he had said, Jet got up and walked a bit away from Will, as she watched him, concerned.

Jet sighed. "He wasn't my father, but he was still…part of me."

Will walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dad always told me that there was a darkness in Ozai that he just couldn't escape."

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too," Jet muttered.

Will suddenly wrapped her arms around Jet, hugging him. Jet hesitantly wrapped his arms around Will, returning the hug.

Up on the hill overlooking them, Zuko watched them. He sighed and looked up at the stars. "Father I am lost. Jet is one of them. Ozai's heir. How can I except him?"

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned and smiled when he saw Taranee. "I was seeking council from the great kings," He explained to Taranee.

"Did they help at all?" Taranee asked with a smile.

Zuko sighed. "Silent as stars. My father would never have-"

"Oh, Zuko," Taranee said leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. "You want so much to walk the path expected of you." She gestured toward her daughter and Jet still, embracing. "Perhaps Jet does not."

"What? How do you know what-" Zuko started to ask.

Taranee cut him off with a soft laugh. "I can see the two of them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know him and see," She said walking off.

Zuko looked back at Will and Jet, sighed one more time, and followed Taranee back to the palace.

Back with Will and Jet, he began to pull away clearing his throat.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Jet said, turning away from her.

"Jet."

He turned to face her. "It's just…my whole life I've been trained to…" He trailed off. He looked away from the princess. "Nothing." He started to walk away. "I gotta go."

"Jet wait," Will called after him.

Jet turned to look at her. They gazed at each other for a minute, before Jet turned to walk away. Before he could take one step, Hay Lin and Aang's hand suddenly appeared out of the tall grass, stopping him.

"And where are you going?" Aang asked.

"Uh, nowhere," Jet said confused.

Hay Lin and Aang popped up fully out of the grass. "Ha! That's what you think, dude!" Hay Lin laughed, before she and Aang disappeared back into the grass.

"Who the heck was that?" Jet asked Will, with a bewildered look.

Will giggled as she walked up next to Jet. "Friends of the family," She explained.

Then they turned and saw Hay Lin and Aang standing behind them. "Come on, follow us!" Hay Lin said, pulling Jet's arm lightly.

"Yep we know the way!" Aang said as he and Hay Lin ran off.

"Way to where?" Jet asked looking at Will, who shrugged.

Hay Lin and Aang now stood on a cliff ledge holding vines to swing away on. "You follow us. You see?" Hay Lin called to them.

"Hurry now!" Aang said as he and Hay Lin swung on the vines.

"Jet come on!" Will laughed as she and Jet ran after the air benders.

"Where are these two weirdoes taking us?" Jet asked.

Hay Lin smiled. "A special place in your heart called…"

"…Upendi," She and Aang said together. The pushed Will and Jet's faces together, causing them both to kiss and blush.

Suddenly they found themselves in a small leaf boat with Hay Lin and Aang steering. The two air benders started to sing.

Hay Lin: **There's a place where the crazy moon makes**

**The monkey's sing**

**And the baboon smooch**

Aang: **And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom**

**Will carry you away**

**Where the hippos sing on the jungle vines**

**And the rhino remain a conga line**

Hay Lin and Aang: **Where the pink flamingos are intertwined**

**As the stars come out to play**

**In Upendi**

Hay Lin: **Where the passion fruit grows sweet**

**And it's so divine that you lose your mind**

**As it sweeps you off you feet**

Hay Lin and Aang: **In Upendi**

Aang: **Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**To make it true**

**Your heart will lead your there**

"Where is it?" Will asked. Aang covered the girl's eyes and kneeled lower to her ear. "No place you don't with you," He replied. Will laughed as he uncovered her eyes.

Hay Lin: **You better watch your step**

**Cause the path is steep**

Aang: **Better hold your breath**

**Cause the water's deep**

Hay Lin: **It's a long way down off of lover's leap**

Aang: **But falling's half the fun**

Aang and Hay Lin: **In Upendi**

Aang: **Where the passion fruit grow sweet**

Some small fruit fell from a tree above Will and Jet. One landed in Jet's mouth and he had difficulty swallowing.

**And it's so divine that you lose your mind**

**As it sweeps you off your feet**

Will noticed Jet having trouble and, with a smirk, kissed him on the cheek, allowing Jet to swallow the fruit and blush.

Hay Lin and Aang: **In Upendi**

Hay Lin: **Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**To make it true**

**Your heart will take you the**re

Hay Lin and Aang: **You can leap the bush**

**Like there's no tomorrow**

**From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro**

**But you can find Upendi wherever you are**

**Underneath the sun**

Will giggled and looked at Jet. "Upendi means love doesn't it?" She asked.

"Welcome to Upendi!" Hay Lin and Aang cried in unison.

Hay Lin and Aang: **In Upendi**

**Where the passion fruit grows sweet**

**And it's so divine that you lose your mind**

**As it sweeps you off your feet**

Will, Hay Lin, and Aang: **In Upendi**

**Without a worry or a care**

**It just takes two**

**To make it true**

**Your heart will take you there**

About an hour later Will and Jet were walking to the palace hand in hand. As they reached the edge of the courtyard, Jet kissed the princess gently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Will replied with a soft smile.

As the two walked off in their separate directions Will looked back at Jet and sighed softly. Zuko walked out of the courtyard and saw Jet leaning against a pillar. The king walked over to him.

"It's kinda cold tonight huh? Come on in," Zuko said.

Jet smiled and followed after Zuko. Up in the trees Mai was watching her brother. She smiled when she saw the scene below her. "Yes that's it! Get him!" She waited, but Jet didn't attack Zuko. Her smile faded. "What are you waiting for Jet? Get him!" Still Jet did nothing. She snarled and jumped from the tree.

A few minutes later in the outlands an angry scream and lightning bolts came from Nerissa after listening to Mai's report.

"Are you sure about this, Mai?" Nerissa asked her daughter.

"Affirmative," Mai told her mother. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Nerissa turned away with a growl. "Jet cannot betray us!"


	8. He is not one of us

**He is not one of us**

At dawn the next morning, Jet walked outside the palace. "Okay I have to tell her today. Where do I start? Will, Nerissa had a plot, I was a part of it, but I don't want to be, it's because…it's because I love you!" He sighed. "She'll never believe me, but I've gotta try."

Jet walked backed inside and saw Will walking up to him. "Hey Jet!" She greeted with a huge smile.

"Will I need to talk to you," Jet said.

Zuko suddenly walked over to them. "Will I don't want you talking with him!" Will gave her father an angry look. Zuko then looked at his daughter with a smirk. "I want to talk with him."

Will smiled and Jet looked surprised. Zuko winked at his daughter and he and Jet walked out into the fields of the fire nation, while looked after them with a big smile on her face.

"Will?" Taranee asked, coming next to her daughter.

"I think dad is starting to warm up to Jet," Will said. "Don't you think mom?"

Taranee smiled. 'I see Zuko took my advice,' She thought. Then she gently took her daughter by the arm and led her back into the palace.

* * *

Out in the fields, Zuko and Jet were walking where the fire had happened a couple days ago. "Ozai couldn't let go of his hate and in the end it destroyed him," Zuko explained.

"I've never heard the story of Ozai that way," Jet said. "He truly was a killer."

Zuko looked around at the wasteland they were standing in. "Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can grow better then the generation before," As he said this Zuko brushed aside from ash to reveal a small plant. "If given the chance."

A few seconds of silence passed before an evil chuckle was heard. Jet gasped, knowing who's laugh it was. He and Zuko looked around and saw rouge fire benders slowly closing in on them.

"No, no, no, no," Jet said softly.

Nerissa then walked up, with Mai and Uriah on either side of her. "Why Zuko," She said.

"Nerissa," Zuko snarled.

"What are you doing out here and so alone?" Nerissa asked with an evil smirk. Then she turned to her son, a proud look on her face. "Well done Jet, just like we always planned."

Zuko glared at Jet angrily. "You!"

"No I didn't have anything to do with this!" Jet cried.

"Attack!" Nerissa cried.

"No!" Jet shouted. He tried to help Zuko, but was knocked to the side and hit his head. As he dodged the fire balls sent at him, Zuko slipped down into a ravine. The rouges followed after him.

"Yes! We've got him!" Nerissa cried. Then she turned to her followers. "Remember your training. As a unit!" She cried.

As Zuko ran through the canyon he came to a huge pile of logs. He started to climb in an attempt to get away. Jet stood on a ledge above him.

"Zuko!" He cried.

"Get him, Jet!" Nerissa ordered her son. "Do it now!" Her eyes widened in shock and anger when Jet did nothing.

Uriah jumped forward. "I'll do it for you mother!" He cried. The man started to climb after Zuko. "I'm doing it for and I'm doing it for me!" He muttered with an evil smile. Just as Zuko reached the top, Uriah grabbed his ankle. "This is my moment of glory!" Uriah cried.

Suddenly the log Uriah was standing on broke, making him let go of Zuko and causing him to fall.

"No!" Nerissa cried, watching her eldest son fall. Beside her mother, Mai's eyes widened in shock as her brother fell.

Uriah ended up getting stuck under a log. As he tried to get out, Zuko reached the top of the ledge and suddenly more logs fell toward Uriah and landed on top of him. Jet ran down and started moving logs away to get to his brother. Nerissa shoved him aside and moved the last of the logs and saw the inured Uriah.

"Uriah," Nerissa gasped.

"I'm sorry mother," Uriah chocked out. "I tried."

"Shhh," Nerissa said, placing a hand under her sons head. Uriah took in one more breath and then his head went limp in Nerissa's hand. Nerissa breathing became labored, when she saw the Uriah was dead.

Mai walked up beside her mother and looked down at her dead brother. "Uriah," She whispered. Then she hung her head in sadness.

* * *

Will, Cornelia, Irma, and Sokka were walking through the fields when they saw Zuko limping nearby.

"Dad? Dad!" Will cried. "Cornelia get help!"

"Yes of course!" Cornelia cried, running off immediately toward the palace.

Will, Irma, and Sokka ran up to Zuko.

"Zuko dude, what the heck happened?!" Sokka cried.

"Jet…ambush…"Zuko cried, before falling to the ground.

Will shook her head slowly. "No," She whispered, not believing Jet would cause an ambush on her father.

"It's okay buddy, we're here for you," Irma said, as she and Sokka put Zuko's arms around their shoulders and helped him get back to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the rouges had bowed their heads in sadness over Uriah's death. "Ozai, watch for my poor Uriah," Nerissa said. Then she turned to Jet fury written all over her face. "You!" She screamed. She took out a small knife and slashed Jet's face with it, leaving a thin cut on his face.

"What have you done?!" Nerissa cried.

"I-I-I didn't mean to, it-it-it wasn't my fault I," Jet stuttered, then said forcefully. "I did NOTHING!"

"Exactly!" Nerissa exclaimed. "And in doing so you betrayed your family, betrayed Ozai!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Jet cried.

"You cannot escape it! Uriah is dead because of you!" His mother cried.

"No!" Jet said.

"You've killed your own brother!" Nerissa cried.

"No!" Jet yelled, running off.

The rouges started to follow him, but Nerissa stopped them. "Let him go! Zuko has hurt me for the last time! Now he was corrupted Jet! Listen to me, Zuko is inured and weak. We will take his entire kingdom by force!" Nerissa cried.

The rouges started cheering while Nerissa laughed evilly, thinking of her revenge.

* * *

Back at the palace, Zuko was recovering do his wife and daughter's care, while the fire nation citizens were standing below the balcony the royal family was standing on with Irma and Sokka.

"Dad it can't be true!" Will insisted.

Suddenly everyone looked and saw Jet walking through the crowd.

"What's he doing here?" Toph sneered.

"I can't believe he'd show his face!"Katara gasped.

"That's Jet!" Haru said.

"Jet!" Will cried, with a smile. She started to leave, but her father stopped her.

"That's the outsider!" Kurt whispered.

"That little trouble maker!" Clubber exclaimed.

Irma growled and started to make her way toward Jet. "Why I outta! Let me at him! Let me at him!" She cried.

Sokka grabbed his wife around the waist. "Easy Irma!" He said.

Irma continued to struggle. "I'm gonna mess that little brat up so bad, Nerissa won't be able to recognize him!" She tried to break free of her husband's hold, but he was too strong and held her back.

Zuko walked to the edge of the balcony and glared down at Jet. "Why have you come back?" He asked.

"Zuko, I had nothing to do with-" Jet started.

"You don't belong here!" Zuko snapped.

"Please, I ask your forgiveness!" Jet begged.

"Father, please! Just listen to him!" Will pleaded.

"Silence!" Zuko shouted at his daughter. Then he turned back to Jet. "When you first came here you asked for judgment and I pass it now!"

Jet's eyes widened in alarm and Will's breathing came in quick pants as her heart started beating faster in fear. Taranee stood beside her daughter looking on in shock as he place her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Exile!" Zuko cried.

**"NO!"** Will screamed.

Jet looked around as the crowd started to stamp their feet and glared at him.

"No!" Will cried. "Jet!"

Some of the crowd started to gang up and Jet and he ran off.

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Evil is plain as the scar on his face**

**Deception(an outrage)**

**Disgrace(for shame)**

**He asked for trouble the moment he came.**

Water benders starting send water whips at Jet and he dodged running faster.

**Deception(an outrage)**

**Evil is plain as the scar on his face**

**See ya later alligator**

**Deception (an outrage)**

**Disgrace(for shame)**

**He asked for trouble the moment he came**

**See ya later alligator**

Zuko watched Jet run away as air benders flew down and started sending large blast of air at him.

**Born in greed**

**Raised in hate**

**Helpless to defy his fate**

**Let him run**

**Let him live**

**But do not forgive what we cannot forgive**

**And he is not one of us**

**He has never been one of us**

Will started to leave after Jet, but Irma and Sokka grabbed her arms preventing her from doing so.

**He is not one of us**

**No, no, no**

Jet was hounded away from the palace and as he ran he came to a small river. When he looked at the water, Jet's reflection turned into Ozai's. Horrified, Jet ran off.

**Someone once lied to us**

**Now we're not so blind**

**For we knew he'd do what he's done**

**And we know that he's never been on us**

**He is not one of us**

Jet sadly looked back at the palace, where Will was, but he knew he had to leave and never come back.

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

Will started to cry as she watched Jet leave and her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter.

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Deception**

Hay Lin and Aang stood on a rock and watched Jet leave. "Oh man!" Hay Lin groaned.

"This is bad," Aang muttered.

They both looked at each other and shook their heads. Zuko had totally just messed up the plan of peace they had and now things weren't looking so good.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Love will find a way

**W.I.T.C.H.: Okay everybody here is my personal favorite part of the story so without further ado here is Love Will find a way!**

**Love will find a way**

After Jet was out of sight Will walked up to Zuko. "Dad please reconsider!" She begged.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on," Zuko said sternly, ignoring her pleas.

Will looked at her father in shock. "No that's not-!"

"He used you to get to me!" Zuko told his daughter.

"No!" Will cried forcefully. "He loves me for me!"

"Because you are my daughter," Zuko nearly shouted. "You will not leave the palace! You will stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him!"

"You don't know him!"

"I know that he is following in Ozai's footsteps. And I must follow in my father's."

Will snapped. "You will never be Iroh!" She screamed.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock at Will's words, as did Taranee, Sokka, and Irma's. Then with tears streaming down her face, Will ran from the balcony into her room. She threw herself onto her bed and cried. A moment later she looked up and saw light coming in from her open window. Determined to find Jet, Will leapt out the window. She landed on the ground safe and sound.

'I'm going to find you, Jet!' She thought. When she reached the palace gates Will looked back at the palace. "I'm sorry, dad," She murmured. Then the princess opened the palace gates and ran off into the fire nation fields to find Jet.

Will ran to where she had seen Jet, before he left her sight. "Jet?" She called hopefully. Nothing. Will looked down at the river and gasped when she saw only half of her reflection was visible. She shook her head and continued on her search.

Her next try was the cave she, Jet, Sokka, and Irma had hidden in when they had been chased by rhinos the other day. "Jet?" She called. Still she heard nothing. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about what she and Jet had done together.

Will: **In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone**

It was dark and Will was still searching. The princess saw a young couple walking hand in hand together and she turned away sadly.

**They can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave**

**Or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

Will looked up at the sky and saw the star bunny and fire benders she and Jet had seen the other night and sighed sadly.

**I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go, I'm home**

**If you are there beside me**

Will leaned against a tree by a pond and saw her reflection in the water. Once again it showed only half of her.

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

Will stopped on a hill knoll and put her head in her hand as she cried softly. Behind her Jet walked up. When he saw Will his eyes widened.

Jet: **I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong and so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world**

**Shining in your eyes**

Will turned around and when she saw Jet her eyes light up and a huge smile spread across her face.

Will and Jet: **And if only they**

**Could feel it too**

**The happiness I feel with you**

**They'd know**

Will and Jet ran toward each other and kissed each other happily.

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere we go we're home**

**If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**

As Will and Jet hugged two butterflies flew around them. Jet laughed and started running after them. Will ran after him, laughing along with him. She tackled him and the two rolled around for a minute before stopping.

"Hey look," Jet said pointing at their reflections in a pond. Half of his reflection and half of Will's had merged together. "We are one."

Will eyes widened as she remembered those were the exact words Zuko had once told her. "What?" She whispered.

Jet smiled. "Let's get out here. We'll run away together and start a nation all our own!"

Will laughed once. "Jet, we have to go back," She said.

Jet looked at her in surprise. "You're kidding me right? You're finally together."

Will looked him square in the eyes. "Our place is with our nation. If we run away they'll be divided forever."

Jet thought about hat for a minute before smirking. "Last one to the palace pays for the other's dinner!" He cried running off. Will ran after him a huge smile on her face.

**End of chapter**


	10. Battle for the kingdom

**W.I.T.C.H fan: Okay guys here it is the final chapter to The Fire King 2. I want to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**DW64**

**Writeroftherevolution**

**Atem's sister Atea**

**Amber Pegasus**

**Lost Prince**

**HarryPotterFanGirlForever**

**Thanks guys! You're awesome. Well here's the final chapter everyone**.

**The battle for the kingdom**

That same night, a few hours before dawn, Nerissa and her followers were making their way toward the palace.

"Are they ready Mai?" Nerissa asked.

"Yes mother," Mai replied. "They're ready for battle."

* * *

At the palace Irma and Sokka were pacing through the front hall. They had just found out Will was gone.

"I can't believe we lost her again!" Irma cried. "This is the eight thousandth time!"

"We're so dead!" Sokka groaned.

Irma turned on her husband. "I thought you were gonna watch her!"

"Me?" No you were gonna watch her!" Sokka cried.

"No you were gonna watch her!"

"Ah watch this!" Sokka yelled tackling Irma.

"Take that you creepy water tribe guy!" Irma cried punching Sokka.

Zuko walked into the room and saw his best friends wrestling.

"Say it! Say it!" Irma cried, pulling on Sokka's hair.

"It's a ponytail! It's a ponytail! It's a ponytail!" Sokka cried.

"What are two doing?" Zuko asked.

Irma and Sokka immediately stopped wrestling and stood up straight looking at Zuko with nervous smiled.

"That's a good question," Irma said. "Let me ask you one, Zu."

"Hippo-thetically," Sokka said.

"Very hypothetical," Irma corrected. "See there's this guy."

"But he's not a fire bender," Sokka said.

"No, no! He's not a fire bender!" Irma agreed. Zuko smirked at his friends, amused. Irma continued. "He's defiantly not a fire bender and er, his daughter, um, say…vanished," Irma said.

"Will's gone?!" Zuko nearly shouted.

Before he could say anything else, Cornelia ran into the room. "Zuko the outsiders are on the attack. Headed this way! It's war!" She cried.

Zuko acted quickly. "Cornelia go and find Will. We'll assemble the fire benders. Move now!"

As the two groups got ready to face each other, a storm started up. Animals and people ran to their homes in hopes of not being brought into the battle. Zuko, Taranee, Irma, Sokka, and the rest of the good fire benders saw Nerissa and her outsiders advancing quickly toward them.

* * *

Will and Jet were running as fast as they could toward the palace.

"I hope everything's alright!" Will cried.

"Me too," Jet nodded, as they ran.

* * *

Zuko and Nerissa's groups faced each other in a large field. Irma and Sokka turned around and waggled their behinds as the outsiders.

"Na, nah, nah, nah, nah!" They cried.

"It's over Zuko!" Nerissa cried. "I've dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Boy does she need a hobby," Sokka muttered.

"Last chance Nerissa. Go home," Zuko ordered.

"I am home!" Nerissa said. Lighting flashed as the woman grinned evilly. "Attack!" She cried.

The two groups ran toward each other sending fire and weapons at each other. Nerissa stood on a high rock calling out orders to her followers. "Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!"

* * *

On a high cliff a distance away, Will and Jet saw the dust of the battle rising. They looked at each other in shock and quickly ran down.

* * *

Irma and Sokka were looking on at the battle worriedly. "What do we do? What do we do?" Sokka asked.

"There's only one thing we can do Sokka!" Irma said. "When the going gets tough, the tough get going! That's our motto!"

Sokka looked confused. "I thought our motto was Hakuna Matata."

"Sokka stop living in the past, we need a new motto!" Irma said.

Then she and Sokka ran into the fight with battle cries, trying to look intimidating. They were stopped short when some rouges shot large amounts of fire at them.

"Like I said; Let's get going!" Irma yelled as she and Sokka ran away screaming.

* * *

Will and Jet ran down from the cliff through a large river filled with logs. They jumped onto the logs to get to the other side.

"Just like old times!" Will cried with a small smile.

Jet laughed once. Then he slipped on a log, but to safety. As he and Will reached the other side the logs started shifting.

* * *

Mai jumped onto a rock and sneered down at Taranee below her. "Where's your pretty daughter, Taranee?" She taunted.

"Mai!" Taranee snapped. Mai jumped down and tackled Taranee and the two began fighting fiercely.

Irma and Sokka were being chased by some female rouges. Soon the couple was cornered against a rock wall. Suddenly Irma and Sokka smirked before pulling out some guns.

"Nobody move! This things are loaded!" Sokka cried.

"We'll let ya have it!" Irma told the rouges.

The girls screamed and took off running. Irma and Sokka smirked and pulled on the triggers. Confetti popped out.

Irma began to laugh hysterically. "Talk about your winds of war!" She cried between her laughter.

Meanwhile, Nerissa chuckled darkly when she saw the odds were turning in her favor. She saw Zuko become weaker with the attacks and leaped down from the rocks two of her followes on her side of her. "Zuko, you're mine!" She snarled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Nerissa and Zuko prepared to fight one-on-one. They circled each other for a minute glaring at each other. Then they raised their hands to strike. Suddenly Jet and Will leaped between them and faced their parents.

"Will?" Zuko asked.

"Jet!" Nerissa cried. Jet glared at his mother angrily. "Move!" Nerissa ordered.

"Stand aside!" Zuko told his daughter.

"Dad this has to stop!" Will cried sternly.

Nerissa glared at her son. "You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Will or Zuko! Not while I'm here!" Jet told his mother.

"Stay out of this!" Zuko said to his daughter.

Will smiled at her dad. "A wise king once told me we are one. I didn't understand him then. Now I do."

"But…they…" Zuko said looking at the outsiders.

"Them. Us," Will said. "Look at them they are us! What differences do you see?"

Mai got a new look on her face when she heard what the princess said. She looked at herself then at the good fire benders. 'There are no differences," She thought.

The rain stopped and the sun started to shine through the clouds. Will and Zuko smiled and hugged.

Nerissa turned to her daughter. "Mai now!" She cried.

"No mother!" Mai replied. Everyone looked at her shocked. Mai continued. "Will's right." She walked over to her brother and stood by his side. "Enough."

The outsiders looked at each other in surprise. They couldn't believe their leaders daughter would turn against them. Nerissa glared at Mai. "If you will not fight, then you will die as well!" She sneered.

The rouges looked at their leader disgusted. Then one by one they walked over to the good fire benders side.

"What? Where are you going?" Nerissa cried. "Get back here!"

"Let it go Nerissa. It's time to put the past behind us," Zuko said.

"I'll never let it go!" Nerissa snapped. "This is for you Ozai!" She said under her breath.

The woman lunged at Zuko, but Will blocked her and the two of them tumbled down the cliff.

"Will!" Zuko shouted. He, Taranee, Jet, and Mai ran over to the edge of the cliff.

"Will!" Jet cried.

Zuko leapt down after them to rescue his daughter, but Will and Nerissa had already fallen too far for him to reach. As she fell, Will caught hold to a ledge and pulled herself onto it. Nerissa was dangling from the edge by her nails.

"Hold on Will!" Taranee called to her daughter. Then she looked up and saw the river start to flood rapidly into the ravine. "Zuko! Zuko the river!" She cried to her husband.

Zuko turned and saw the water rushing through. He started to go quicker.

Will reached her hand over the edge of the ledge toward Nerissa. "Nerissa, give me your hand." She said.

Nerissa growled and swatted Will's hand away.

"Nerissa come on! I'll help you," Will said.

Nerissa started sliding down the rock. She tried to find a hold, but couldn't climb up. With a scream she fell into the churning river below her. The logs and water dragged her under and the flow of water gradually subsided. On top of the cliff Mai and Jet looked away from the river with their fists clenched. Nerissa may have been evil, but she was their mother after all.

Will sighed. Then she turned around and saw her father. "Dad I tried," She said taking his hand.

A few minutes later Zuko and Will climbed over the cliff to join everyone else.

"Will thanks goodness!" Taranee cried hugging her daughter. Will then walked over to Jet. "Jet."

"Will, you nearly sacred me to death," Jet said, hugging her tightly.

Zuko looked at the couple for a minute before Taranee elbowed him in the ribs and gestured for him to go forward. Zuko smiled slightly and turned to Jet. "Jet I was wrong. You belong here."

Jet smiled at Zuko and Will beamed at her father. Zuko smiled backe. "Let's go home," He said. Then he turned to Mai and other former outsiders. "All of us."

* * *

The next day Will and Jet were married and Hay Lin and Aang blessed the new couple. Zuko was smiling and Taranee was tearing up. Mai stood with the now good fire benders and smiled at her brother.

"I love moments like this!" Irma sniffed tearing up.

Cornelia nodded starting to tear up too. "Yeah."

"Love, not like… love!" Both girls said in unison. Then they burst into tears. Sokka standing, next to them, rolled his eyes in annoyance with the two women.

The ceremony was more than just a wedding though. Zuko was going to pass the crown onto Will. Will and Jet walked onto the top balcony with Taranee and Zuko beside them. The entire fire nation was below them as they watched. Hay Lin and Aang both held up the royal diadem and placed it onto Will.

"All Hail Fire Lady Will and Consort Jet!" They cried.

The fire nation cheered for their new queen and Will smiled widely. She turned around and hugged her parents as they stood side by side on the balcony. The wind started blowing around Zuko and he knew it was Iroh.

_"Well done my son,"_ Iroh's voice said. Hay Lin and Aang nodded towards the sky and then high fived each other, thrilled they helped with Iroh's plan.

_"We are one,"_ Iroh's voice proclaimed.

**THE END**


End file.
